One Year Out Of Eternity
by PhoenixHalliwell13
Summary: Klaroline One-shot. Based on season 4 spoilers. Klaus talks to Caroline in the cemetery on her one year anniversary of becoming a vampire.


**Klaroline One-Shot. Based on season 4 spoilers. Klaus talks to Caroline in the cemetery on her one-year anniversary of becoming a vampire.**

**Klaroline= My OTP!**

One Year Out Of Eternity

"Caroline?"

Caroline sighed. Of course it was _him._ Out of all the people who could have found her crying, looking pathetic, in a cemetery, it just _had_ to be him. Then again, it's not like she had anyone else to talk to. No one would ever understand. Elena wouldn't understand, she was too new at becoming a vampire. And Stefan and Damon had already accepted the fact that they were vampires and moved on, after a hundred and fifty years. As for Tyler… he would try to be sympathetic, but he would never really be able to understand what she was going through. If you put aside the fact that he used to be sired to Klaus, Tyler was glad he was a vampire. If Klaus hadn't turned him into a hybrid, then he would still be a slave to the full moon.

No one understood. She was all alone in this.

Caroline finally looked up at him, not bothering to hide the fact that she had been crying. "What do you want, Klaus?" she asked.

Klaus was a bit surprised at her response. There was no usual snarky retort. She didn't scoff or scowl when she saw him like she usually did. Something was different about her. It was her light. It was dimmer now. That light that seemed to radiate from her, so much brighter than anyone else, wasn't as bright today.

He wanted to help her. He wanted her light, which had been what had attracted him to her in the first place, to shine bright again.

But he just didn't know how. He had always been the one to inflict pain, not to soothe it. "What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well, you are crying, sweetheart. Plus, there's the fact that you're in a cemetery," he responded, coming to sit next to her, even more surprised when she said nothing about their closeness. He nodded in the direction of the gravestone they were sitting in front of. The name 'Bill Forbes' was engraved on it. "Your father?" he asked. She nodded, another tear falling down her face.

Caroline didn't know why she was letting him sit so near her, didn't know why she was encouraging his advances. All she knew was that she felt horrible, felt lost. And she knew that he was the enemy, and that she should hate him, but she could go back to doing that later. Because right at this moment, she just didn't want to be alone.

And she just needed someone to talk to who was willing to listen.

"This was the day it happened," she said, her voice shaking as she spoke. "This is the day I… died."

Suddenly it all clicked into place, like pieces to a puzzle, and Klaus understood all too well what she was talking about. He had gone through it once. And although it was a very long time ago, he remembered it like it was just yesterday.

It was her anniversary of becoming a vampire. She had been killed on this very same day, one year ago.

"Caroline…" he started to say, but trailed off, not knowing how to comfort her.

"But why should anyone care about that? It's not a big deal," she said sarcastically. "I mean, it's not like I died or anything!"

"Caroline sweetheart, believe me when I say, it does get better over the years."

"How would you know?"

He smiled at her. Wasn't she absolutely stunning? "Caroline, you forget that even though I am a thousand year old hybrid, I was human once, too."

"I miss it," she said softly. "I miss being human."

"So do I."

Wait… what? Had she just heard what she thought she just heard? The impulsive, murderous Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson… missed being _human?_ He had whispered it so quietly… maybe she had heard him wrong. But, no, she knew what she had heard.

"You do?" she asked.

Klaus looked up at her in surprise. He hadn't meant for her to hear that. Hell, he hadn't even meant to say it out loud.

She was looking at him, waiting for an answer. Finally, he nodded slightly and said, "Sometimes."

Caroline's eyes closed. She stayed like that for a long time before opening them and asking, "do you remember what it was like? To be human?"

"Yes," he said, watching as relief spread across her features at his answer. "That comforts you. Why?"

She smiled sadly. Of course it comforted her. "To be human, to feel _alive… _it's the most wonderful feeling in the world. I don't ever want to forget it." She looked up at him and said, "Thank you, for listening."

He nodded. "I'll always be there for you, Caroline," he said, and for once he was being completely honest, with no ulterior motive behind the words he was saying. "Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"I'm starting to." She leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyelids fluttering closed. Klaus tensed at the contact at first, before relaxing.

And she knew that tomorrow she would regret talking to him, regret opening up to him… but right now tomorrow didn't matter. Because she wasn't alone anymore, and neither was he.

One year down, an eternity to go.

But suddenly, that didn't seem so bad anymore.

**Sorry if Caroline seems a bit OOC….. Please review!**


End file.
